Greed
by Blooky
Summary: While investigating a case in Florida, things heat up between Kate and Tony...definately TATE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything!

Pairing: Kate/Tony

Author's note: I started writing this story due to a challenge by **equestrianbabe**; you can read the challenge here(http/17. I wanted it to be short, but I kinda got more into it once I started;).

Big thanks to my beta/editor Mel who was glad to fish the mistakes out of it...

Dedicated to my fellow mods and all the Bullpen Taters...enjoy:).

Challenge: **Greed**

_Day 1_

A young man was watching through his highly advanced camera. He was watching a boat from a distance. He grinned as he took pictures of two men kissing. His client would not like this. Suddenly the scene changed: one of the men pushed the other man to the deck of the boat and hit him with a hard object. The man was then pushed overboard. The young cameraman was getting very nervous and almost freaked out, but he could oblige himself to keep watching and taking pictures of the crime. There was nothing he could do anyway, he reasoned, it all happened too far away.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" Gibbs said, while he showed his ID to a police officer standing at the crime scene. Ducky, Kate and Tony followed him. "Kate pictures!"

"You got it" They walked towards the local sheriff and Gibbs shook his hand.

"What happened here?"

"A private investigator was checking out an adulterous husband, when he stumbled upon the murder. He's over there." The guy pointed in the direction of where the young man was standing. Gibbs went over.

"Hi, Gibbs, NCIS. What did you see?"

"Hmm, a woman, Darlene Stevens, came to me and suspected her husband, a marine, of cheating. They are the cases I normally do, sir, so I accept her business. Normally I watch a happy couple checking in into a hotel room and I provide the pictures so that the other party can file divorce with evidence I provide. This time, everything was different. He was indeed cheating her, but not with a woman. It was a man, and for a moment everything seemed fine, till the one guy started hitting the other guy with a hard object and then pushed the poor guy overboard."

"So you have pictures?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sir. You can do with it what you want. I don't want murder pictures on my hands."

A woman came running onto the beach. Her hair was all messed up, and her face flushed, she had clearly been running to get there.

"That's my client. I called her after what happened."

"Oh my god… this is not happening!" Tears appeared in the corners of her eye. "Not my husband, not Ian..." She kneed next to the body, where Ducky was examining it. She was crying now, while Ducky asked her if this was her husband.

"Yes, that's Ian Stevens. I never wanted for this to happen!"

"Nobody does, my dear," Ducky said in a soft voice.

Gibbs came over to the woman and introduced himself.

"I want whoever did this Mr. Gibbs. But after you finished your investigation of the body, I want it shipped to Florida, where we lived together. I want him buried there. Is there any reason why I should stay here? If not, I would like to return to Florida and tell my family in person what happened."

Gibbs nodded and said if there were any questions, they would contact her. The private investigator also asked if he could leave.

"Thanks for the pictures and yes you may leave. We'll find you if we have questions, but I don't think that will be necessary." The private investigator thanked him and left in a hurry, frightened by what had just happened. Gibbs walked over to Ducky. "What have you found Duck?"

"Not much so far, Jethro. The time of death checks with the story of that private investigator. I believe this poor fellow's ultimate death was a cracked skull caused by a hammer. He didn't drown that's for sure, lucky for that. I need him on my table for more information"

"Thanks Ducky, let's head for headquarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks for the reviews..but I'm wondering..where did you find the fic? I wanted to post it amongst all the other tate stories but when I search for it, I cannot find my own story...anybody know what I did wrong or should I subscribe to something?

And as promised..introducing a little tate;) Hope you like it!

_Day 2_

Ducky came out of the elevator the next day, followed by Abby.

"Jethro!" He yelled, "I've got some interesting news for you."

"Ok, what's up Duck?"

"Did it occur to you once, that you had a funny taste in your mouth when you woke up?" Kate and Tony exchanged looks.

"Well, it has been scientifically proven that every human being swallows 2000 bugs and spiders during his lifetime..."

"Is this going somewhere Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"In due time, Jethro, in due time," He said calmly. "I was examining the stomach of our victim and I found a strange bug that he swallowed."

"I ran it through my database," Abby continued, "and it appears that this kind of species only lives in Florida, so that means that our victim was in Florida yesterday before the murder."

"That's strange," Kate said, "When I talked to the wife on the beach, she said that her husband had been working on a secret mission here in Washington. Why would she lie about him being in Florida? And she was in Washington herself with that investigator!"

"Unless she didn't know that he was in Florida..." Tony added.

"Grab your gear, we're going to Florida." Gibbs stated.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived in Florida, the hotel where they were staying lay directly at the beach and there was a pleasant sea breeze. Kate put her bag on the floor in her hotel room. She went into the bathroom to unpack her toiletries bag. Tony walked into her room from a door connecting their adjoining rooms, where he went through the bag Kate had placed on the floor.

"Well well, what do we have here? Lady Chatterley's lover..." He held out a book and grinned viciously. He knew Kate would react to his behaviour and he loved it.

"Tony, give it to me" Kate demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Tony ran towards the bed and jumped on it, Kate following. He held the book with his one

hand and with his other he had to keep Kate from getting the book. She elbowed him and he dropped the book behind the bedside table. They started fighting, using their hands and trying to cover their faces. Suddenly Tony grabbed Kate by her upper arms and pulled her down. They were only a few inches apart, both breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes. They didn't notice that somebody came in.until Tony looked away and shrieked:

"Gibbssss...we were..."

"I don't want to know what you were doing, DiNozzo. I just want you to go and interrogate Darlene Stevens NOW!" They both jumped off the bed, blushing ashamed and nodding. They rushed out of the door followed by McGee, who had been standing behind Gibbs all that time.

"So what were you guys doing anyway?" Tony was planning an answer to shame most fictional writers, when Kate gave him a look and said:

"Nothing McGee. We were fighting over a book of mine."

"Really? 'Cos it looked like you were about to…"

"Drop it, McGee and that is final," added Kate. She turned on the radio and Jailhouse Rock blasted through the car speakers.

"You know, I have a friend who doesn't believe that Elvis is dead, he thinks that he has been abducted by aliens." McGee casually said. Tony laughed and gave Kate a little look, who was also smiling.

"I bet you do probie, I bet you do" Tony grinned.

* * *

Their car stopped at a big villa near the sea.

"Wow, I guess she's doing pretty well" McGee remarked. Darlene Stevens opened the door.

"Hi, come on in." The woman led them to a huge living room and offered them refreshments.

"We have beer, coke, lemonade, kinnie and coffee."

"Kinnie?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, that's a drink, typical for Malta. We drank it on our holiday there and loved it that much that we ship it over. It's a bitter drink made of herbs and very thirst-quenching.

"That's fine, I'll have that then." Kate answered.

"So, what do you want to know? There's not much to tell actually, I haven't seen my husband since the last time he left for a mission a few weeks ago. I suspected he was having an affair, because some of his mates were all ready home and he wasn't. I so hoped that it wasn't true, but I had to see it with my own eyes, so I hired that private investigator and he found out that he was cheating me...with a man!"

The living room door opened and a young girl stepped in the room.

"Mom, is it okay if I go and see Punk?"

"Yeah, that's alright honey, just be home for supper." The girl ran off.

"Punk?" asked McGee.

"That's her pony. She was our 10-year old daughter Melissa."

"Can you describe us the relationship between you and your husband?" Kate asked her.

"Well, we fell in love when we were really young and I had no clue what it would be like, being a marine's wife. We lived on base for a few years, but I couldn't get used to being alone all the time. He was always gone and I was alone with a baby. It wasn't easy. Ian's parents invited me to come live here in Florida. Ian wouldn't talk about his work or the bruises he had of his missions when he came home. Everything was secret. In the end, I got sick of it and I told him I was going to leave. He thought it was a good thing I spent more time here, so the grandparents could have some quality time with their granddaughter. They didn't get the chance to see Melissa a lot when she was little, so I want them to spend time with her now. Ian comes by when his mission is over that is until he gets a call for the next one."

"How long is it ago that Ian came by?" McGee asked.

"A few months. He called before he came and that was usually after a mission was finished."

"Ok, thank you for your time Mrs. Stevens. We will contact you if we have more questions." Tony shook her hand and they stood up and went to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys, this really means a lot ot me! Sorry this one is a little short, I just wanted to finish their second day there;), next one will be longer:).

* * *

Gibbs was waiting for them in the hotel lobby when they came in. 

"We have a video meeting with Abby and Ducky. They phoned and said they found something interesting." He made the connection and soon Ducky and Abby appeared on the screen.

"Hi guys, we have some juicy news for you…" Abby started, "they were searching Ian Stevens' naval on your order and found there a piece of paper in the trash: a life insurance. It was doubled last week."

"Why would somebody want a life insurance doubled all of a sudden when you are 40 if he didn't know that he was dying?" Kate asked.

"They also found the boat back where the victim was murdered, but the hammer was clean, with no fingerprints. We will have to wait till we get the photos. Sorry Gibbs!" Abby said.

"Never say you're sorry. Good job Abbs." Gibbs said, "but it's been a long day and a long flight. You may go to your rooms and get your rest. I will see you first thing in the morning."

* * *

Kate blew the dust of her book that had been lying behind the bedside table all day, when Tony knocked on her door.

"Hmm, Kate, isn't it early to go to bed...I'm bored...watch TV together?"

"Erm, ok, I'll first take a shower and join you then."

She heard him turn on the television and make some noise, but it remained silent after a while. When she came out of the bathroom, Tony lay on the left side of the bed, fast asleep.

"God, no…"Kate uttered. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She sighed and then took a blanket out of her closet and covered him.

"Hmm, yeah baby, I love you..." Tony said in his sleep. She shook her head again, then lying down at the other side of the bed under the sheets.

"Goodnight Tony" she whispered. She felt the urge for a moment to touch his hair and face, but she didn't want to wake him, so she kept staring at him until she fell asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: thank u very much for all the reviews and nice comments I got...this makes me really happy and as promised...a longer chapter 4...enjoy...and don't forget to review;)!

_

* * *

Day 3 _

The following morning they opened their eyes at the same time. They were again a few inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. They both had rolled on their side, facing each other. Kate swallowed, still sleepy. Tony came closer and suddenly their romantic moment was interrupted by an insecure knock on the door.

"Hmm, Kate, Gibbs wants you to be ready in half an hour. You'll have to go back and investigate the daughter. Maybe her father contacted her without the mother's knowledge. I also knocked at Tony's room but he didn't answer. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"Uh, no McGee I don't. And I'll be ready" Kate quickly looked away from Tony, slipping out of the bed. She could hit herself for what just was about to happen if McGee hadn't knocked on the door. She didn't deny that there was chemistry between them, but Gibbs would fire her if something happened between them and she didn't want to lose her job again because of her own stupid mistakes.

"I'll see if McGee is gone" Tony uttered and silently left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing. _God why the hell did I do that? Now everything is going to be weird between us. But what could have happened if McGee didn't knock? Damn you Probie. _

"Welcome...again." said Darlene Stevens.

"I've had a phone call that you want to speak with my daughter. Why do you have to involve her into this? She has nothing to do with her father being dead. She already has nightmares about the whole thing." Mrs Stevens remarked clearly annoyed.

"Just a few short questions Mrs. Stevens" Kate asked politely.

"She's in her room" she nodded.

Gibbs knocked on the door and the 10-year old girl opened the door of her bedroom. Since it was only 10 am in the morning and holiday, the girl looked rather sleepy.

"Hi Melissa. I'm Kate and this is Tony and Gibbs. We have a few questions for you about your father." The girl nodded.

"So how long is it that you haven't seen your father?"

" Umm…don't know, a while" the girl said nervously, while turning her head left. Both Gibbs and Kate knew she was lying. The both of them had their experiences with interviews and when the person looked to the right they were recalling a memory and when they looked to the right, they were lying.

"We both know that that isn't true Melissa." Gibbs said softly, "Now, why don't you tell us what you know and then we can find the person who did this to your dad."

"He said I couldn't tell anybody, that it was just between him and me. I'm not going to betray my dad. Semper fi." She said strongly and distinctly.

"Wow" Gibbs answered, "so your dad has taught you some stuff, and I'm sure that he would want you to help us out right now. We want to find the person that did this to him. It's really important that we know all the information."

Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "He came to visit me yesterday. He told not to worry and that he would be back soon. Tomorrow is my birthday party" she said proudly.

"Happy Birthday" said Kate and Gibbs at the same time.

"Thanks...I'll be 11."

They left for their hotel. In the car, they were discussing the new information.

"Like Abby would say, this is something hinky!" Kate said, "Ian Stevens visits his daughter after his mission was ended, saying that he will be back soon. Why would he do that if nothing were wrong? His wife clearly doesn't know anything about that or hasn't told us she does. The next day his lover kills him. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Pictures are the answer here Kate." Gibbs interrupted her; "Abby will have these pictures of the murder ready tomorrow."

A few hours later McGee came into the lobby of the hotel, where Gibbs was drinking his cup of coffee and reading some background information about Ian Stevens.

"Hey...I ran this through the computer and these are all names of the high society of Florida." he told Gibbs.

"Anything more useful McGee?"

"Hmm, well, there's a charity event tonight actually and a lot of these people will be there then. It appears that Ian's parents are diamond traders and are very wealthy."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get DiNozzo and Kate over here..."

"Tony, your parents are loaded aren't they? Well, I'll set you and Kate up in another hotel room as a rich couple wanting to donate a large sum of money to the cancer foundation of this charity event. You can snoop around and ask some questions." Kate's eyes got wider...

"A rich couple?...a couple?...no, no, no Gibbs...no way..."

"Would you rather be the wife of McGee then?" he asked annoyed.

"Uh, no...Tony it is..." she answered.

"Now, I'll let Abby set up a fake identity for you two...and behave!" he added.

"Ha, who would believe that you were Probie's wife anyway!" Tony smirked.

"Erm..Gibbs, you're forgetting something. Do you think I have evening dresses hidden in my luggage everywhere we go? I have nothing to wear for tonight and I bet Tony here has the same problem!" Kate said.

"She's right boss, I don't have anything." Tony quickly responded.

"Well, alright, you guys go shopping then, the mall is near here, but be back at 5pm and not a second later!" he waved his hand to give them the sign to leave.

"Yesss!" Tony shouted while Kate grabbed her purse and left together with him.

"We're gonna make a deal here Tony, you don't come to check me out and I don't come to check you out and we're back here by 5pm and everybody's happy!" Kate said self-assured.

"Awww, c'mon Kate, I get to pick your dress, something black and sexy!" he laughed naughtily.

"No, you don't!" she answered.

They arrived at the mall and Tony watched Kate disappear in the crowd, waving goodbye. She smiled to herself, enjoyed this little bit of spare time she had on a case to do some shopping. She wanted to get it over with, so that she could also do some personal shopping. She stepped in a boutique and started to look around. A lady came by to help.

"It's quite formal, so I don't want any bright colours." Kate told her.

"Ok, I'll show you some nice black ones then!" she responded and left to get her some dresses. Kate smiled at the sight of Tony looking at her dress. She got 5 dresses and immediately excluded the ones she deemed too old or too sexy, but found one of them very nice. She came out of the changing room and turned in front of the mirror.

"I'm taking this one!" she said, before the saleswoman could say anything.

"Excellent choice ma'am!" she responded politely.

When Kate came out of the shop, she looked at her watch and saw that she had enough time left to do some other shops. She stepped into Victoria's Secret to buy herself some new lingerie. As she stepped out of the store, she ran right into Tony, who was licking an ice cream.

"Lingerie? Lingerie?" he asked like a teenager. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah some people do use that every once in a while! Are we getting back?" He shrugged

"You want to see something else?" She shook her head "no, not really." They started walking again in the direction of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update..was very busy past week. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do...don't forget to review, cos I appreciate it!

* * *

When they both came in, Abby had completed her task.

"Hey guys" Abby's voice came out of the computer, "ok, this is the exciting part...Tony, your name is Benjamin Sumner and Kate, you are Lisa Heart. You are married for 5 years now, no kids and you live in a large villa in Hollywood. You came to Florida for the charity event and to take a relaxing holiday."

"What is the less exciting part Abby?" Tony grinned.

"That you'll be spending your whole evening with rich snobs drinking Champagne and eating caviar while talking about their little boring lives." They laughed.

Kate and Tony moved their bags to a hotel room a floor above, belonging to the richer class of society. Kate was talking about the charity event when another couple in the corridor stopped them.

"Excuse me...you are also going to the charity event?"

"Yes" said Tony shaking the hand of the woman, "the name's Benjamin Sumner, of a large line of Sumner hotels in Hollywood...you must have heard about it."

Kate looked at Tony with disbelief and rolling eyes.

"Uh, yes, yes" the husband said, "of course...I am Daniel and this is my wife Veronica."

"Nice to meet you...K...Lisa Heart" Kate said, almost forgetting about the fake names.

"Guess we'll see you two tonight then," Veronica smiled.

They disappeared, but Tony and Kate could hear Veronica whisper silently to her husband:

"What a lovely couple."

Tony and Kate exchanged a look.

* * *

When Kate came out of the bathroom, wearing her long black dress with deep V-neck, Tony swallowed for a second. She could feel his eyes moving down her body and she was secretly enjoying it, though she knew that this kind of bonding was not exactly a good idea.

"Wow"

"Right back at you," she responded, seeing him waiting on the double bed wearing his tuxedo. They took the elevator to the parking garage and drove 10 minutes to arrive at a brightly lightened dining hall. They gave their invitations at the door, that Abby gave them earlier on. They looked around if they could pick up some names that they recognised from the list that McGee printed earlier. Everybody seemed to be dancing, so Tony grabbed Kate closer by the waist and lead her to the dance floor.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Kate stammered surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to show you...my moves" he said while he twirled her around with raised eyebrows. She was swept away by his sudden reaction and could not say something back. The music changed from disco to a soft tune, the beginning of a slow. Kate's eyes got wider while she stood there helplessly, before being pulled closer by Tony.

"Aw, c'mon now honey, you know you want to". A big grin appeared on his face. A grin she knew too well.

"Don't get any ideas, DiNozzo", she whispered in his ear, "we all know how McGee ended up in the gym..."

"I'd rather get you in the position McGee brought you in before you kneed him, only difference would be that you wouldn't want to knee me." He whispered back with a seductive smile this time. Kate decided to play along his game.

"Oh yeah, and why is that DiNozzo?"

"Because I'm the sex machine and you don't mess with his equipment before you tested it!" Kate couldn't help it but to burst out in laughter.

"Is that right Tony? Well, you're on" she joked back. Tony wanted to ask her if she meant it, when suddenly Darlene Stevens appeared from around the corner.

"Oh my god Tony, it's Darlene Stevens. She is talking to a dark handsome man. Shouldn't she be grieving alone at home? She is kissing him on the cheek. Oh my god, they are coming in our direction. This will blow our cover. We've got to get out of here." Kate whispered agitated. She looked around, took Tony's arm and dragged him away. She saw a small door further on at the right and opened it: the storeroom.

"In here" she pointed to Tony. She pushed him in and closed the door behind her. It only struck her then that the room was actually small, much too small for all the material and two people. Her body was pressed against Tony's...again.

"So Katie..are you going to wear that sexy black underwear you bought for me tonight?"

"That's none of your...wait a minute, I never told you I bought black lingerie...you went through my bags again DiNozzo! I told you NOT to go through my stuff ever again!" she tried to whisper but didn't succeed. Tony moved a little closer. Confusing noises were heard from outside the room.

"No...move over..." Kate ordered Tony.

"I didn't tell you to get in here!" he answered. An elderly man opened the door and suddenly it became silent in the hall. Kate closed her eyes._ This is not happening._ She turned her head away ashamed. Tony grinned and said: "Oh honey I told you before that we cannot act like teenagers anymore." He jumped out of the little storeroom and helped her get up. People were shaking their head in disbelief and already excluding them from their high society club even before being introduced. They left the party in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

They instinctively went to the room that was meant for them as the rich couple, when Kate realised something.

"There's no reason to go back to that arranged room, everything is blown now anyway, the only lucky thing is, that Darlene Stevens wasn't there when we...came out of the closet." said Kate.

"I think we should wait and tell Gibbs in the morning." Tony answered while he opened the door to their room.

"Tell him what?" said Gibbs with raised eyebrows, sitting on the double bed. He had asked a double key at the reception to wait for them to get back.

"Uh, hey Gibbs...we saw Darlene Stevens there and since she knows who we really are we had to hide somewhere and uh..."

"We got caught Boss" Tony defended Kate.

"So what you are saying is, that your cover is blown...in only 3 hours?" They nodded ashamed. Gibbs sighed. "Well, the pictures of Abby are going to be ready in the morning, so hopefully we can get some more out of that. You two are staying here, and I'll see you in the morning." Gibbs closed the door behind him.

"What does he mean: stay here? Why can't we just go back to our own rooms below?" Kate pouted.

"Are you gonna go and have a discussion with him right now? He looked pretty pissed that we blew it..."

"Fine, but I'm not going to sleep on the bare ground DiNozzo!"

"I don't want to sleep on the floor either! And besides, it's your ultimate dream to end up in bed with me." He raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner and patted on the bed.

Kate narrowed her eyes and stormed into the bathroom. She was pacing up and down the bathroom. She hated herself because she knew he was right and that she wouldn't be able to control herself when they were facing each other again without interruptions. When she came out, Tony rose from the bed and asked her if she didn't want to go downstairs and have a drink.

"My treat..a peace-offer" he said sweetly.

"Well...ok..but only one!" she said.

One drink, became 2 drinks and 3 drinks. It was one of those drinks that you don't feel after one or 2, but the next one hits in like a bomb. Kate wasn't exactly the type that was drunk easily, but those cocktails were misleading. Also Tony had too much to drink. They were getting more loose the more they drank.

"Hey Tony, remember that I asked you if you found me attractive and why you hadn't tried anything. Your answer was 'because I know you'. What did you mean by that?"

"Uh, well, you're my best friend, actually the only girl who is just a friend. I'm not really good in keeping girls as a friend, if you know what I mean." Kate smiled, because she knew exactly what he meant.

"We have our differences, but you're like family to me too Tony" She wanted to say something else, but didn't want to go too far.

The booze had finally sunk in their bloodstream and they were laughing and giggling when they came to their hotel room. Her cheeks were red from the rum in the cocktails. They were leaning against each other because they couldn't walk straight anymore.

"Hey you're slow, doesn't the key fit the hole?" Tony murmured to Kate. She was laughing on end. They shuffled inside.

"Hey, dance with me." Tony asked and twirled her around. He lowered her till she nearly hit the ground.

"Don't let me fall." She whispered.

"I would never do that." He answered. He lowered her more until she softly touched the floor and leaned in. He looked into her eyes and their lips met. Their hands started to search each other's bodies as they kissed passionately. Their brains had lost their function and the cocktails they had, didn't help at all. The liquor had intoxicated every rational thinking function that made them Special Agents and left them nothing more than instinctive mindless acts. They pulled off each other's clothes as they made their way to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Hell-of-Fire**: I know they were close without the alcohol, but I promise that I have much more for them in store;)..just hold on:).

And thank u for the reviews!

I want to promote for the story of a friend of mine, I Beta read her story and if you like mine, you will definately like hers: Revelation-**bookwormmel**...

_Day 4_

Kate opened her eyes with a disgusting look. She had a funny taste in her mouth. When she wanted to move, she felt a warm body under her. Her eyes widened. _What the hell happened? Oh my god, it's Tony! What did we do or more important..how did we get here? Shit! _It_ was not supposed to happen this way! _Her head had been lying on his chest the whole night. When she wanted to move, Tony opened his eyes too and to her relief, he looked as shocked as she did.

"Did we..? Are we...?" he asked. She looked under the sheets.

"We are." At the moment she started speaking, she felt her heart pounding in her head, a throbbing head ache that kept on going.

"I don't feel so good." She said and grabbed the sheet around her and ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, lying there without cover.

He heard Kate throwing up in the bathroom and pulled a face. _God, if only I could remember what happened. They went for drinks and talked some, and I don't even know how we got to this hotel room, let alone what we did last night. I bet it was so good. Damn! _Kate came out of the bathroom, looking very pale. She went through her bag and a bottle of aspirin appeared.

"Hey, can you give me one of those as well?" Tony asked her. He had already put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Ok, whatever happened last night, I don't remember, so spare me your funny jokes. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Believe me, I wish I could remember, but I don't. I guess those cocktails were a little too much for me too. But I must say that you never lie when you are drunk and deepest secrets come out then." He winked.

"Shut up DiNozzo. I'll have to get through this day even with this head ache, so no comments ok." She saw the clothes of yesterday lying all over the room, which left the both of them with a pretty good clue about what happened that night.

When they appeared in the lobby, Gibbs and McGee were already waiting for them.

"What happened, you're late." Gibbs said.

"Head ache" they both answered.

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other with an amusing look. Abby appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys! So I have developed the pictures and they are really weird. I enlarged some of them. She showed them some of the pictures. Look here: the murderer is wearing a white glove. Why would he be wearing a glove when he is fishing around with his boyfriend?"

"Thank u Abbs" Gibbs flirted.

"And then, he is looking at his watch like every minute. That murder had to take place at that exact minute Gibbs. It wasn't just a break-up gone bad, it was premeditated murder! And another big bonus: he has a big scar on his upper left arm which should be easy to identify him!" she rattled on. McGee added some information to that.

"Well, I looked up the background of Ian's wealthy parents and it appears that their diamond business had gone bankrupt a few months ago."

"Ok, so Ian has been brought up large and is used to some custom of higher living and now that's gone. Now why would he want to double his life insurance then? It must be linked somehow!" Kate said.

"Maybe we didn't search everything yet. Where is Stevens' commanding officer?" Gibbs asked.

"Stationed over here in Washington." Abby said.

"Ok, I'm going back to Washington and Kate and Tony, you two are going to keep the watch of the Stevens' house. Find out if our grieving widow has still contact with that tall handsome man you saw Kate." Gibbs ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate and Tony both felt a little uneasy because they had to work together again, especially after the incident, which did or did not happen the previous night. Tony wanted to break the silence in the car with another one of his jokes.

"Hey Kate, did you see that movie 'Dude, where's my car'?", those guys also had a hangover and didn't know anymore where they parked their car," his laughter sounding forced and uncertain. Kate gave him a 'shut up or die look' and that was it for the rest of the trip.

Kate and Tony just arrived with their car at the villa of Darlene Stevens, when she left the house in her Porsche Carrera.

"Bingo" Tony said as they followed her. Darlene parked at a restaurant and stepped out. The man, whom she was talking to at the charity event was waiting there for her. They seated themselves down at a table and Kate and Tony did the same thing. Tony sat with his back to them, while Kate kept watch and saw them talking.

"He's kissing her on the cheek." She whispered, "Oh god, she is looking in our direction." Tony leaned close to Kate and hid, hoping that they wouldn't be noticed. Too close.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying not to screw up again Kate!"

"Well, I think it's a braindead idea!" she hissed back.

Darlene seemed to be looking in their direction and Kate suddenly pulled Tony back from his seat and started kissing him. She acted mindlessly, but not without feeling. She felt her body warming up and for a moment the whole world seemed to disappear. She was going to regret this. When she pulled back, Tony pushed forward towards her.

"Whoa Kate, now that I remember, don't stop. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Back off you walking mass of testosterone! I'm just following in your footsteps...trying not to blow my cover here!" she promptly jumped out of her chair and sat on his lap.

"I'm in paradise" Tony grinned and then looked behind him and saw Darlene Stevens winking at them.

"O hell, they busted us." He smiled and waved back at her.

"Well, we'll just have to meet them then!" Kate replied, shaking her head in disbelief, _could this day even get worse!_

"Hi, I'd like you to meet Brian Shaw, he's a friend of the family and a great friend of Ian. He's helping me through this difficult period and I was just telling them about you guys of NCIS solving the murder when I saw you two sitting there. What brings you two here?"

"Well, the same thing that brings you here I guess. You see, Kate and I are an item, but we don't tell anybody because we are afraid that it would interfere our jobs."

"And certainly not our boss," Kate added, "Isn't that right, honey?"

"That's right," Tony grinned.

"Would you join us for lunch?" Darlene asked.

"No, that's ok, we have to get going, paperwork to do," Kate said.

"Oh god, we blew that one," She said, as they were walking back to their car. On the other hand she was relieved that the aspirine had taken away the nausea and her head ache, so she could function normally. What happened the other night, was still a mystery. And Gibbs was not going to be pleased that they had another failure. Luckily he wasn't here at the time to lecture them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this chapter is more focused on Gibbs, Ducky and Abby, but next part is full tateness again, I promise:D!

* * *

Back in Washington, Gibbs went to meet the superior of Ian Stevens.

"How can I help you agent...Gibbs?" he asked.

"Well, you can help me by telling how Ian Stevens was in his work." He showed the picture of Ian Stevens, which Ducky had taken on the autopsy table.

"That is not Ian Stevens," said the man.

"What?" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sure, I don't know who this man is, but it sure isn't Ian Stevens."

Gibbs was startled. He headed back to headquarters to call for Ducky.

"Ducky!" Gibbs yelled while running out of the elevator.

"Where's the fire, Jethro?" Ducky asked, surprised.

"Did you check the dental records of the victim?"

"Uh no, the wife identified him, so I didn't need to do that anymore. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, the boss of Ian Stevens said that the man in your freezer is not Ian Stevens."

"Well, who the hell is in my freezer then?"

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out. Let me think." Gibbs was lost in thought when he sat at his desk searching through all the facts. Suddenly his head cleared. He headed for Abby.

"Abby!" He shouted when he tried to reach her above her loud music.

"Hi Gibbs. Didn't know you were back already!"

"If the parents of Ian Stevens were so famous and often did charity events, can't you try to search a picture of them on the Internet?"

"If you can't find it, just Google it!" she joked.

"Just hurry up Abbs, we need a reason to keep the body here. Otherwise Darlene can claim the body to be buried."

"Alrightie, ASAP! "She responded.

* * *

Abby stepped out of the elevator with a paper in her hand.

"Was that fast enough or what Gibbs man, I mean boss, sir!" she said smiling.

He took the picture out of a newspaper article online from her and indeed saw that Ian Stevens was not Ian Stevens.

"I have to reach Kate and Tony. I have a feeling that this case could be solved very soon!"

"You're talking in riddles Gibbs!"

He smiled "Soon".

* * *

Kate and Tony were already at the hotel, having lunch with McGee when Gibbs called them for a videoconference.

Kate, Tony and McGee appeared on the screen. Gibbs showed him the picture.

"Tony, that is Brian Shaw!" Kate uttered.

"Yep, that's the good friend of the family." he joked.

"So if he is Ian Stevens, who is the man killed then?" McGee tried to appear intelligent. Tony and Kate looked at him.

"Brian Shaw?" Kate guessed.

"I'll ask Abby to look up Brian Shaw, if he even exists. I'm gonna fax the picture of our John Doe to you guys and you can ask the daughter if she knows him. I'm gonna fly over as soon as possible. Over and out."

As soon as Gibbs ended their videoconference, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs, this is Darlene Stevens here. If you are done with the body of my husband, I would like it that you ship him over. The funeral is set the day after tomorrow and the body must be cremated then."

"I'm in Washington again at the moment, but I'll be flying over to Florida tonight, so we'll arrange that tomorrow. I may have some questions for you."

'Everything is fine, isn't it?"

"Yeah" said Gibbs and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To all the posters at the **Bullpen** who read my story and haven't read my lj yet, I have no idea why it has been removed and I'm really pissed off about it! You can always mail me if you want to, my hope is that it gets back soon, but I'm starting to get desperate!

* * *

Tony, Kate and McGee were going to the house of Darlene Stevens...again. It was early in the afternoon and they wanted to show the picture of the unknown John Doe to Melissa Stevens. They wanted to get the information this time and not screw up again, but they had forgotten, that it was Melissa's birthday party that afternoon. They were brought to the yard where a lot of kids were running around. Suddenly a boy aimed his water gun at them and yelled:

"Water fight!" All of the kids were screaming and splashing with the water. Kate ducked away and Tony and McGee got soaked to the skin. Kate laughed in her sneaky way, till a water balloon hit her in the middle of her chest. McGee, disorientated, smacked his nose against the pole of a tent that been placed there for the children. Melissa came running from behind the kids and asked them to stop. Tony was so absorbed staring at Kate's chest, as the water left nothing to the imagination, that they didn't notice McGee. Suddenly they heard him wail:

"Uh, guys, I think I broke my nose..." Everything happened rather fast then. Kate got McGee into the car and since she was the only one that was partly dry, she drove him to the hospital. Tony and McGee were dripping in the backseat. Kate drove faster than she normally did, since it was an emergency.

They were waiting for McGee in the hallway. Tony was staring again. _Pfew, even better than the wet t-shirt contest picture I found. Man, I would give anything to touch those smooth.._

"DiNozzo, you have been staring long enough now. Stop it!" She saw the desire in his eyes and had to look down because she didn't want him to notice her appreciation. The approaching doctor interrupted them, much to their relief.

"His nose is not broken, but he needs to wear something to protect it. He will be ready in a minute." Kate shook her head:

"How does he keep doing that? Walking through a carwash, getting an allergy and now this." McGee came out, looking even more geekish than he did before, if that was even possible.

"Hey probie, you just have to poke your nose into everything don't you?" Tony joked while he patted McGee on the shoulder. Kate took the keys out of her purse while Tony tried to grab them, he took her hand and suddenly they both froze. This touching was not a good idea. Kate decided not to make a deal out of it this time, wouldn't be wise.

"Fine, you drive." The only response he could manage was to nod sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that's it, we totally screwed up this afternoon without asking ANY questions. I'm going to call Abby," Kate said in the car.

"Why" McGee said with a funny creaking voice.

"Because we don't have any more information and Gibbs is going to be pissed again, so maybe Abby can give us something."

* * *

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Abby answered.

"Hey, can you help us...we had a little situation here this afternoon. We were going over to the house of Darlene Stevens to interrogate the daughter again on Gibbs' order but then on her birthday party these kids found no better than pelt us with water, McGee couldn't see and hit his nose on the pole of a tent." Kate could hear Abby laughing.

"Ouch...so you had some kind of hinky situation huh?"

"Uh yeah, you can say that again. We had to get McGee to the hospital for a check-up and we can't go back now. How would that look?"

"I see...well, I can tell you some news to share with Gibbs tomorrow morning. Brian Shaw doesn't exist, made-up name. Ducky is getting DNA off that John Doe in his freezer to run in through a database. But Gibbs sounded like he had some kind of clue to solve this case."

"He did? Great, we're headed back to the hotel, we're calling it a day. McGee had painkillers and needs his rest. Bye"

"Bye!" Abby ended the phone call.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ok, we have created a new ncis forum to replace our beloved Bullpen, it's called **Scuttlebut** , feel free to join us;).

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at the hotel. Kate opened the window and looked outside at the still brightly shining sun and the pleasant heat. She sighed and thought about sunbathing. It was the perfect moment with Gibbs not there to comment. She smiled and grabbed her green Banana Moon bikini out of her bag and headed for the bathroom. She always took her bikini when she went to a sunny state, but never had the opportunity to use it before. She took her matching green skirt to wear above it, took her towel and book and went outside.

At the same time, Tony opened his window and stared outside. His eyes followed the shoreline and his eyes started to twinkle when he saw some topless women lying on the beach. He looked further and his eyes started to enlarge when he saw a familiar face walking towards the sand wearing a green bikini. _Whoa!_ He closed the window and tiptoed towards the door and left the room. Kate was already lying on her towel, reading her book when Tony appeared behind her.

"Katie, Katie, you didn't tell me that the meeting was here."

"How did you find me?" she asked surprised.

"Well, let's say I had a great view from up there," he answered, while pointing in the direction of his hotel room. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes" she said annoyed, not looking up from her book.

"Thanks" and he sank down on his own towel. He jumped back up and removed his shirt, while 2 blondes passed him and sighed at the sight. Tony winked at them.

"So has Lady Chatterley find her lover?" he continued. Kate rolled her eyes and closed her book. It didn't look like she was going to read much anyway.

"So, you want to go swimming?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Uh, no Tony, I already did that this afternoon!"

"C'mon, you know you secretly want to, but you're just scared of getting your hair wet!" He raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

"Uh, no Tony don't you dare!" she yelled, while Tony grabbed her struggling feet and swung her over his shoulder. She was smacking his back with both of her hands.

"DiNozzo, put me down, put me down!" while Tony was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Just a sec hon" he laughed and let her fall down in the tepid water. It did feel good, but the thought of getting back at Tony, was much more fun. She stood up and looked at his big smile, she came close and pushed him down under. When he came up totally wet like her, they both started to laugh.

"Imagine if Gibbs were here, he would be totally pissed off!" Tony laughed and turned around the second afterwards to look behind him, because normally that's where Gibbs is at that moment to thwack him. Kate laughed.

"Relax Tony, Gibbs is only coming back by tomorrow. We have still a few hours to enjoy ourselves!" while she pulled him down under. When he wanted to grab her, she noticed in the corner of her eyes that McGee was leaving the building towards the beach.

"Look, McGee has woke up, we cannot leave him there alone, he probably already went over to our rooms to see where we were." Kate said while stopping Tony get his hands all over her. He agreed with dislike. They came out of the water and Tony couldn't help it, but he kept staring at her muscled body in that bikini. _Damn she looks so hot! Why does it feel so good and so bad?_

"Like what you see DiNozzo?" Kate asked defiant.

"Erm...ah... you know I do!" he mumbled.

"Good" she answered, patted his wet chest and made a run for it. _God, why did I just say that? Great move Todd, give him a reason to get even more turned on! _She tried to run it out of her system, but she knew quite well that it was a test for the both of them about how long they could resist their sweet temptation. And she didn't know how much longer she could keep it together. She noticed him running up beside her, taking up the challenge and they reached McGee panting.

"Tim, you're feeling a little better?" Kate asked worried. He did look a little pale.

"Uh, a little..." he said.

"You're hungry Probie? Cos I know I am. Let's get washed up and ready for dinner!" He joked and grabbed Kate by the waist.

"Hey, I still need to get my stuff here Spanky!" she laughed.

Dinner happened pretty much in silence. McGee was still a little sleepy from the painkillers and Kate didn't really hear what Tony had to tell about his favourite high school girlfriend. She was thinking about what happened that afternoon or rephrased: what she let happen. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but it seemed that Tony was very casual about it, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was for him, but they both knew quite well that the tension was building up between them and it wouldn't take very long before it would explode.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok, this is a slightly erotic part, but I'm giving you permission to read it **Steph**;). Sorry I kept you guys waiting that long...hopefully you like it!

* * *

In the evening, Kate was sitting on her bed with her book. She had taken a shower and changed her clothes, when she heard a knock on the door. She was sure that it was Tony, but didn't know if she was ready to face him. Ok, there had been a lot of encounters these past few days, and she didn't know how she would manage to work with him for many more years without something to happen between them. She had an inner battle, while she was heading for the door.

"Hey, thought you weren't here. Took a while..." he joked. They looked into each other's eyes, Kate not saying a word. Tony licked his lips and pushed her into the room. She stepped back. He closed the door behind him and turned back facing her. He grabbed her by the waist, surprisingly pushed her against the closed door and pinned her to it. She was breathing heavily and swallowed. He put his hands under her shirt and leaned closer to her while he whispered in her ear: "Just once". She loved his warm breath on her ear and face and nodded in agreement. His warm and greedy lips made chills go down her spine as she eagerly responded and deepened the kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, while he guided her to the double bed. Everything that made it seem like a bad idea, was fading away. Somewhere in her head she knew that this was wrong and that Gibbs would definitely find out, but she could not stop herself. This was instinctive, their unresolved sexual tension had been going on for two years by now and maybe Tony was right and this little get-together could solve some of their issues. She pulled his t-shirt over his head while he was busy with hers. They quickly undid their clothes, their tongues doing their little dance as their bodies heated up. His hands were all over her body. This was the moment they had been waiting for a long time and they were ready to take it a step further. Their bodies melted and completed each other. When he looked into her eyes, he saw much more than a one night-stand and he was afraid... that she saw it in his eyes as well.

They lay down next to each other, silent and breathing deeply in for air. Tony broke the silence with his playfully comment:

"Was I good Kate?" She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Told you. I am Italian" he grinned widely.

"Tony" Kate sighed, "we just broke thé rule! Rule number 12 remember! How can you make jokes right now...we should be ashamed! What will Gibbs say!"

"What rule? My rulebook only goes until 11!" he chuckled. He put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear:

"We'll probably go back to bickering and bantering, looking at each other, building up some kind of tension...but tonight...we have reached an agreement...you are all mine..and I want you over and over again!"

She gasped as he rolled her over and possessed her again.

Afterwards, 2 shapes could be seen spooned together in the middle of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Anyone looking at them could see that this meant much more than a one night thing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Day 5_

They woke up by a very hard knock on the door.

"Kate! Where the hell are you! Get up and come downstairs...and I cannot find DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled annoyed. Kate opened her eyes slowly and moaned. She drowsily looked at her watch and her eyes flipped open.

"O my god, Tony. Tony wake up... it's 9 am already. Gibbs couldn't find you. He's back! We have to get ready...now!" Tony nodded while his eyes remained closed.

"I've never slept this late" she continued, then looked at him and started grinning viciously when she removed the sheet from his body causing him to protest.

"That's it DiNozzo, get up! We have to be ready in at least 15 minutes with a reasonable explanation!"

"What about food poison?" he answered. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, now go to your room to change clothes and then pick me up and we'll go together!" He nodded and silently left her bedroom. She didn't have time to think about what exactly happened between them last night. She quickly took her shower and got dressed, just in time to hear the knock on the door.

"Katie, it's me" he whispered. She opened the door: "Let's go."

They were jogging through the hallways to get there on time, only to find out that they were too late for that.

"Well, where the hell were you guys that long huh...this isn't a vacation, we are working on a case here! McGee is the only one who has a good excuse for not being here!" Gibbs yelled.

"Food poison" Kate replied, "me and Tony had dinner here in the hotel and I told him that it tasted funny but he was laughing at me, so we both ate it and hmm, I was hanging over the toilet the whole night and couldn't sleep until early morning. Sorry Gibbs." She smiled sweetly. He growled and waved his hand that they had to sit down.

"Well, I heard about what happened yesterday, since McGee was the only one who opened his door this morning and I'm wondering what kind of agents I have. I'm gone like for just one single day and everything goes wrong. I'm not here as a baby-sitter, I'm your boss and you're my agents and if I ask you guys to find information you find information no matter what the circumstances are!"

"Was that your lecture Boss" Tony asked jokingly.

"Does it look like I'm finished DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered mad. "Ok, Darlene Stevens called me yesterday to have the body shipped over here. She wants the body cremated because nobody will question then anymore the fact that it is not her husband who was murdered. Abby contacted me and told that Brian Shaw does not exist. The DNA of the John Doe will be ready this afternoon. And now I still want to go to Melissa Stevens for confirmation and finish the job I told you to do yesterday afternoon."

They headed outside towards the car. Gibbs was preparing himself for another adolescent bickering about who would get the front seat, but was surprised by Tony saying to Kate that she could sit in the front.

"Thanks Tony" she looked at him and smiled.

Gibbs could not believe his eyes. _The last time I saw her smile like that, was when DiNozzo gave her flowers. What did he give her this time?_

Also in the car Gibbs was waiting for some kind of comment of DiNozzo that would piss Kate off and would start their usual bickering to get their right. Nothing came, Tony was sitting in the backseat with some kind of inner smile glued to his face and Kate in the front seat was also daydreaming. He shook his head. _Food poison my ass! Who do they think I am! _Gibbs parked the car on the driveway of the villa again.


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs told in a friendly manner to Darlene Stevens that the body was on its way, but that they wanted to talk to Melissa again, if that wasn't too much of a problem? She shook her head. Gibbs entered the room of Melissa with the picture of the John Doe, while Kate and Tony had to keep Darlene busy.

"Hey Melissa, I want you to help me again and this will mean a great deal for your dad."

"Ok...I'm sorry about that guy who broke his nose yesterday. It wasn't my fault."

"His nose isn't broken. It will heal, don't worry. I'm going to show you a photo and you have to tell me if you know the guy on it. And you cannot tell your mom just yet, this has to stay a surprise." She nodded and took the photo from him.

"Never seen this guy before...is he the killer?" she asked while she looked up to Gibbs, who immediately saw in her eyes that she spoke the truth.

"Won't be long till the case is solved. In the meantime I have a birthday present for you..." he said while he gave her an NCIS cap.

"Wow...a real one? Wow...thanks!" she laughed.

"You're welcome!" Gibbs answered and left the room.

Kate was asking Darlene about the lovely flowers she saw in the garden, while Tony was silently watching outside the window.

"Thank you for your time, I think we will get the truth of the matter in a real short time Mrs Stevens" Gibbs said while he shook her hand.

"We are, Gibbs?" Kate asked him while they were walking toward the car.

"Yeah" he opened his cell phone and called to the airport that they had to notify him when the body arrived.

"Care to share Boss?"

"Patience Tony" They stepped into the car and Gibbs drove of. In the car he was silent first, but then started to speak.

"We will have another encounter with Mrs Stevens this afternoon, when the body arrives. She will want to cremate the body immediately because she knows that we are unto her. I saw it in her eyes. The daughter knows nothing but I feel sorry for her, she didn't deserve this."

"Who do you think the guy is Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"We have a video meeting with Abby back in the hotel, that will hopefully prove my theory."

The face of Abby appeared on the screen, waving at them.

"Hey you guys. Well, this is the interesting part. I ran the DNA of our John Doe through the military database but he never served so I ran it through AFAS and...he's a working guy." She smirked.

"What?" Gibbs said confused.

"A male prostitute?" Kate said with a slight smile.

"Very good Katie" Abby answered.

"Wow" Tony answered with a big grin.

"So, my theory looks fine so far" Gibbs said, "Ian Stevens picks up his victim and takes him for a supposed romantic trip on a boat. There, he kills the guy and drops him overboard. The wife, who is in on everything, identifies the guy as her husband, while Ian Stevens lays low. They hoped to get the money from the doubled insurance, get this poor guy cremated and most likely disappear into thin air afterwards. Well, that isn't going to happen. Thanks Abbs, all we can do now is wait for the body to arrive."

"Wait Gibbs, don't disconnect her just yet, I need to talk to Abby about something...girl talk," Kate added quickly.

"Uh, ok, you disconnect then when you're ready," he said. Both agents began to turn away as they left Kate alone to talk to Abby but not before Tony gave Kate a little wink.

"Kate, what's up? Something hinky?"

"Uh, do you remember what you said a few months back about sleeping with one of your friends? And feeling normal about that?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I kinda did that yesterday and I'm not sure about the day before"

"Yesterday...you're in Florida...Tony?" Abby's jaw dropped in surprise and her voice was getting louder and louder.

"Shh… yes Tony"

"So?" Abby said with a relaxed tone, "what's the problem?"

"The fact that I'm feeling what I'm not supposed to feel, he's not just a friend Abby, and I don't want to lose my job because of this. Gibbs will fire the both of us."

"Now, now" Abby comforted her, "our silver haired fox isn't that bad. I don't think he would fire you two. You're both very good agents. Does Tony know how you feel about this?"

"No, we haven't talked yet. Everything went very fast and with the case and all. But I can't do this. He'll be tired of me after a while and then having to confront him every day at work and hearing about his latest fling. This would change everything."

"It has already changed Kate. Hmm, the case will be solved by this afternoon I guess, so you'll be back tomorrow, we'll talk then. I need my CafPow!" she waved goodbye.

Kate waved back and shut down with a sigh. Tonight, she had no doubt about it, Tony would come back to her room and they would have a talk.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry for the long wait, I kinda forgot with the whole Xmas period;).

* * *

During lunch, when the three of them had to listen to the nasal sounds of McGee telling one of his stories from his childhood, Kate suddenly felt Tony's legs brushing softly against hers. They exchanged a few looks without Gibbs noticing. Right after lunch, Gibbs' cell phone rang. The only thing he said was: " Thanks."

"Okay, showtime." He added. He took the car keys. McGee was left in the restaurant of the hotel. Gibbs wanted to reach the airport before Mrs. Stevens and her husband did.

Gibbs was driving like a maniac again, leaving Kate and Tony, who both sat at the back, bump into each other.

"Uh, Boss, we just had lunch" Tony remarked.

"Yeah, that's good for your digestion DiNozzo!" he answered with a small smile on his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's bad to practise sports after you ate?" Kate snapped back.

"Nope" he answered and he stepped even harder on the gas.

"Well, I think we broke the land speed record," said Kate with an irate look towards Gibbs, while she fixed her hair a bit in place. Gibbs ran to a desk clerk and asked him where they stored the body.

"Uh, the body has already been claimed, a couple was waiting for it the whole morning and they took it to the crematorium I guess."

"I told the manager to store the body till I arrived! Ok, doesn't matter, where's the crematorium?" he hissed.

"You keep following the main road for a few miles and then you should see a sign to follow." He said ashamed.

"Ok, let's go!" he waved and ran back to the exit, Kate and Tony following.

"You're not going to drive faster than you already did, are you Gibbs?" Kate asked with a little voice.

"The hell I will! That little vixen had been waiting all morning for that body to arrive, I promise you guys we will get there in time, they will not get away with this" He answered while he speeded all limits again.

* * *

They arrived at the crematorium and Gibbs ran towards the main entrance and told Kate and Tony to go around back. He showed the picture of the dead body to the guy at the desk and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, that's the guy they just brought to the back. If you hurry you can still catch them!"

"Thanks" Gibbs drew his gun and ran to the back of the building.

Kate and Tony meanwhile saw a few people carrying the coffin.

"Freeze" Tony yelled as he drew his gun. The guys put the coffin down on its wheels, and the uneven surface caused the coffin to roll away.

"Damn Tony!" Kate yelled when she started to run down the hill as well, followed by Darlene Stevens, Ian Stevens, Tony and Gibbs coming from around the corner. The coffin smashed against a pair of gas barrels and exploded. They all ducked away from the fire.

Ian Stevens smiled.

"What are you grinning at?" hissed Gibbs, "you are arrested for murder, premeditated murder."

"You have nothing against me," he answered calmly.

"Yes, we do" Kate said, "We had the pictures of the murder scene enlarged. The murderer had a big scar on his left arm, probably from his childhood. And I guess we'll see that you have that one too." She pulled Ian's sleeve up and the scar appeared. She smiled at him. "Guess your days are numbered." She cuffed him, while Gibbs cuffed Darlene Stevens.

"I didn't know that he was going to kill him!" she tried to defend herself, "I don't know anything!"

"Yeah, that's what you all say lady!" Tony added without pity.

Soon a police car arrived and escorted Darlene and Ian away.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate insisted on driving back to the hotel.

"Gibbs, when is our flight back?"

"Normally tomorrow, but we could leave tonight as well. I'll call if it's possible."

"Who would have thought it anyway?" Tony said, "everything was planned so well in advance, Ian Stevens is on a mission in Washington and doubles his life insurance there. His wife hires a private investigator because she thinks that he is deceiving her and they both come to Washington to spy on him. Darlene makes sure that the investigator sees the murder happen and that she is not far away from the beach to confirm that it was her husband who died. They of course thought that the local boys would investigate the murder and that they would get away with the whole thing, but that was of course not the case huh" he grinned.

"I feel sorry for Melissa" Gibbs added, "She's the victim of her parents' greed for money."

"Yeah, her grandparents will have to look after her." Kate said.

Kate slowly parked the car and the three of them stepped out. They walked into the main entrance of the hotel and walked towards the elevator.

"Hmm, I'll call your rooms later when our flight is confirmed" Gibbs said.

They nodded. They watched Gibbs enter his room and then Tony waited until Kate unlocked her door and followed her in.

"Tony..."

"Kate..." they both began simultaneously.

"You first" she said. He started coming closer and bit his lip, while he pulled his hands through her hair and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing...?" she whispered.

"This" he answered and kissed her lips in a playful manner. She felt herself melting away again, but it was with dislike that she softly pulled him away from her.

"Tony...you told me yesterday that it was just once, so what are you doing here then in my bedroom? And don't start telling me that this is what women do, ask questions and make everything complicated, because it already is complicated. I want to know what yesterday night meant but we both need to think about it Tony. We cannot afford it to make a mistake and loose our jobs before thinking it over first!" They stood facing each other and then Tony nodded.

"Yeah..." he said silently, "maybe...I'll just go and pack." He looked sad.

"Tony... for what it's worth, I had a great time last night" she winked. A big smile appeared on his face; A smile that brightened her day. He silently left the room. She sighed. _Did I do the right thing? Or did I just blow it?_

Two hours later they were at the airport again, boarding the plane back to Washington. Kate was sitting between Gibbs and Tony and she looked at Tony sleeping peacefully. _Oh God, I blew it._

* * *

The next day Kate opened her door to see Abby standing there, ready to take her lunching.

"So you had sex before your first date?"

"Hey, you sleep in a coffin...yes I did" she admitted shy.

"So was he as good as he pretends to be?" Abby asked with a develish grin.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation,"Kate rolled her eyes before answering the next part of her sentence, "Erm..yeah, he's good" she blushed.

"Abby..you think Gibbs knows?"

"Aw, c'mon Kate, we are talking about Gibbs here! He finds just about everything.."

"Lovely"she answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Abby asked curious.

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna wait and see for the time being, I want to know how long he can persist without getting back to his old habits..that is 18 year old blond bimbo's!"

"Ouch, poor Tony!" Abby giggled.

"Don't tell him this Abbs...I just hope I will persist as well!"she said worried.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **sorry for the long wait, exams came in between.;). Enjoy this chapter, won't be long until it's finished!

**

* * *

4 weeks later. **

They went back to their normal bantering after the case was solved, maybe that was for the best. There were still feelings there, but they decided to leave it for the time being. Kate was scared of loosing her job twice for the same reason and didn't want to be regarded as a "fallen woman". Tony on the other hand didn't know if he could stay loyal and fought his own battles every day during office hours. What they didn't know, was that they both couldn't stop thinking about their nights together and kept replaying their days together in Florida and gazing at each other when Gibbs wasn't looking. Fate helped a little...

Kate was sitting at her desk at the bullpen in the evening, typing a report, when she suddenly felt dizzy. She sighed and paused for a moment. She had been behind that computer for a long time.

"You ok Kate?" Gibbs asked, "You suddenly look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's time that I call it a day, I think my brain is telling me that it doesn't want to work anymore." She joked. Suddenly a rush of nausea reached her and she jumped out of her chair and ran towards the ladies room, where she had to throw up. _What now? I just had a light lunch today. _Suddenly her eyes flashed wide open. _Oh my god! I'm late! _She wiped her face and rushed back to her desk to get out her diary.

"You ok Kate?" Gibbs asked again.

"I feel sick" she answered absent-minded, while she looked through her agenda. There was a little pencil cross on the 21st, which was 3 days ago. She started to panic._ This has to be a mistake. Probably caused by the stress of last weeks. _She looked up.

"Can I go home Gibbs?"

"Yeah sure, you go and rest and get you back in good order tomorrow morning!" he answered a little worried. Tony had also been looking worried from behind his desk.

She rushed outside to her car, and drove to the next pharmacy to ask for a pregnancy test. The lady behind the counter couldn't stop smiling and winking until Kate shot her a dirty look.

She was shaking when she was pacing up and down her living room, not wanting to check the results. She closed her eyes and took the test in her hands, crossing her fingers and hoping for the best. She opened her eyes and looked down. Blue. She sat down in her couch, staring at the little device. _This just isn't possible. I'm on the pill!_ She picked up her phone and called her doctor for an appointment and if she could make room for her this evening. The doctor answered that she could drop by.

Kate sat in the waiting room, watching at a few magazines nervously until the doctor came out and asked her to enter.

"Hi Kate, what seems to be the problem?"

"Umm, doctor, I'm not feeling too well and erm...I'm a few days late, but I'm quite sure that I'm not pregnant because I'm on the pill. And one of those pharmacy tests did show that I'm pregant. I want some certainty!"

"Ok, we'll find out then" the doctor smiled.

She came back with the results.

"I don't know if this is good news or not, but you are indeed pregnant Mrs. Todd, 4 weeks"

"But... but, I'm on the pill and that's like 99 safe! How could this be?"

"Well, the pill doesn't work in certain circumstances, like when you change the kind of pills that you're taking, when you throw it up, when..." Kate didn't hear the rest of her words anymore and she swallowed. Now she had a perfect proof of what happened the night they couldn't remember. They made a baby!

* * *

A/N: and of course personal congrats to Sasha who is also pregnant in real life;), wish her all the best:).

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Kate was distracted the next day, and ignored the looks from Gibbs and Abby. She however glanced at Tony sometimes and decided to tell him in the evening, there was never a good time to tell it and they needed time to think about what they were going to do. She had no idea how he was going to react, but expected the worst. When Gibbs headed for the elevator to have a chat with Abby or Ducky, Kate saw her chance. She took a long, hard breath and started:

"Tony, I have to tell you something."

He grinned. _I knew it! She wants me back! Told you that you still had it sex machine, oh yeah!_

"I'm pregnant"

_What? _"Mine?" he stammered.

"Of course" she answered indignant, "Look, I didn't expect this to happen neither than you did Tony, I just forgot that the pill doesn't work when you throw up and have a hangover. But it's not too late yet. We still have time."

"My baby" he whispered, while he came out of his chair and silently walked over to her.

"Yeah, guess we know now what we did that night we couldn't remember," she continued. He stood before her and touched her belly.

"We made a baby"

"What? Are you saying that you want this baby? I thought you never wanted kids?" she said surprised and confused.

"And are you saying that you don't want our baby?" he snapped back.

"Yes...no, I don't know. Look, I'm not prepared for this. And neither are you! It's just not all the happy moments you know, you have the crying and getting up at night at the beginning, the dirty nappies, the child getting sick, teething and god knows what else. I just don't want to get all of that alone and that you come by in the weekend to take the kid for a walk in the park and then disappear again." They didn't hear Gibbs and Abby walking in. Tony was still standing there, his hands on her belly.

"What is going on here?" Gibbs asked looking at the pair of them. Kate wanted to keep it a secret just for a while, and opened her mouth to say something funny, when she heard Tony say:

"She's pregnant Boss, we're going to have a baby!" he smiled gladly. Kate gasped for air.

"What? What did you do to her DiNozzo?" he yelled.

"Very funny Boss. Since I fell in love with Kate I didn't even look at any other woman! And I was thinking, I'm 33 now and maybe it's time that I settle down, you know, start a family and everything."

You could hear the silence breathing all over the bullpen. Kate's jaw dropped at his words. Tony said it so fast, that he himself was also surprised by his own words. _Maybe it wasn't always a good thing to think before you talked._

Gibbs was baffled. The first one to break the silence was Abby.

"Oh my god, you totally transformed him Kate! That is so cool!" She walked over to Kate and hugged her. "Hey, can I be auntie Abby? That would be major cool!" she jumped up and down.

"Yeah Abby, I can even do better, you can be godmother!" she smiled.

"Hey, wait a second, who said that the child is going to be raised catholic and be baptised?"

"Of course the baby is going to be catholic!" she said firmly.

"So I don't have a say in this, oh hey, well, I'm just the father you know!" They were facing each other now, as if nothing had changed, bickering and bantering, Kate with narrowed eyes and Tony acting like a spoilt teenager. Gibbs quietly motioned Abby to go outside. They silently walked through the main doors, hearing the two of them continuing their bickering. Gibbs sighed. _One day those two are going to kill each other._

"God, you are so..." he waved his hands upwards in desperation. He fell onto his chair and sighed. "I didn't think it could be that..." he whispered.

"Amazing?" she whispered back.

"yeah" he sighed. " I just thought if we got together this once, it would resolve all this tension and it wouldn't affect our partnership...guess that was the biggest lie ever!" he continued. "I just can't stop thinking about you, everywhere I turn during the day as well as the night," he said desperate, "what has happened to me?"

She came over to his chair with a develish smile on her face. She sat on his lap and whispered seductively in his ear: "It's like falling in love...it can happen like that" while she snapped her fingers, glad that she finally got him back for that morning being hostage of Ari.

When Ducky came out of the elevator, he saw Kate sitting on Tony's lap in his chair, while he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry Tony," she whispered. She noticed Ducky coming nearer and smiled.

"Hey Ducky." The old man was stunned as well.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much." Tony answered, "We're pregnant." Ducky rolled his eyes and left the bullpen. _I must be going senile._ Kate and Tony smiled at each other.

"Missed me?" Tony asked while he gave her little kisses.

"Like a bullet through the head!" she laughed.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well, this was the last part of "Greed", I hope you all liked it:). Thanks go to my Beta Mel again, to the members of Scuttlebut (especially Hellfire, who reviewed every update:) and to all the other tate-lovers out there! As far as I'm concerned, tate lives and will live forever:)! I do not like Ziva and am still disappointed in the way the writers decided to handle Kate's departure of the show as well as her burial. Long live the world of denial and tate fanfics;)! 


End file.
